


Breaking Point

by Sparrow (Djehuti)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu feels the tension between her and Yugi grow. Since Yugi is too shy to initiate anything it is up to her to make the first move. Will she get the courage? How will Yugi react? (Yugi x Anzu x Yami) COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want to do Homework?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on the internet in Fall 2002.

**"Breaking Point" - Chapter 1 of 4**

Written by: Sparrow

 

Anzu Mazaki was nervous. She swallowed and wiped her slightly sweaty palms on her skirt. She couldn't believe what she was considering to do. Obliviously walking to her right was Yugi Mutou, her childhood friend from way back. She watched him from the corner of her eye as they walked. He had his eyes partially closed and he was humming slightly to himself in his own little world. Anzu noted that Yugi had always been like that, always quick to absorb himself in his own world of games rather than interact with others. It was herself as well as some other friends at school, that helped him come out of his shell.

As the years went on, Anzu had noted a slight change in Yugi. He acted a little different around her than he used to. He still had his shy demeanor which never used to be a large factor when being with him alone. Now it was even stronger, and she wasn't sure what was causing it. Could he like me? She thought to herself...it did seem that Yugi had a thing for her, but did she have feelings back? She cared for him deeply yes, but she also realised that things began to change after he had started wearing that puzzle...sometimes, she had noticed Yugi changing into someone else somehow. She didn't want to say anything to her friends, for she didn't want to seem crazy...but there was no denying it. Yugi had someone else inside of him. A more confident, darker self. This being had even saved her life a couple of times, and Anzu couldn't keep back a flutter of her heart every time she heard that deep voice.

After a while of realising this, Anzu also reflected that whenever Yugi or this other Yugi was around her, something started to wake up inside her. Something she didn't realise she would ever feel. It was the dark one that she had grown to love first, but after a while, she started to love Yugi as well. They were one and the same...how could she love one more than the other?

She kept watching Yugi as they walked. He was resting one of his hands on the pyramid he always wore. Anzu figured it was because it was heavy and he didn't want it to smack into his ribs. The thing did look heavy.

As if sensing that she was watching him, Yugi looked up at her with wide and questioning eyes the color of dark lilac. The sun was shining down on the unique tri-colored hair and the red highlights in his mostly black hair seemed to shimmer. She shook her head slightly at him and jammed her hands in the pockets of her school uniform with a sigh. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to start something, since she knew that Yugi would be too shy to initiate anything. Would she be able to go through with it? She watched as Yugi looked at her with concern before looking away again.

Finally they stopped on the corner of Yugi's street and the small teen paused to say good bye to his friend. Yugi hadn't fully opened his mouth however when Anzu interuppted him.

"Want to come over to my house to do homework?" She asked suddenly, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. She smiled encouragingly and Yugi responded by grinning back, his  
eyes sparkling. Anzu's heart felt warm...didn't he realise how beautiful he was?

"Sure", he responded in slight surprise. It was the usual thing that Anzu went to his house to do homework. "I don't mind. I'll just call Jii-san when I get to your house." He fell into step with her as they continued on down the street, heading the couple of more blocks to Anzu's house.

Anzu nodded and they continued to walk in comfortable silence til they reached her street. "I wanted to talk to you about something.." She admitted quietly with a shy note that caught Yugi by surprise. At Yugi's look she shook her head. "I'll tell you after.."

They arrived at her house and Anzu let themselves in, taking off her school shoes and socks at the door. "Mom and Dad are working so make yourself comfy..we have the house to ourselves for a while." She was about to run up the stairs when a thought struck her. "I can get us something to drink, you can head up to my room if you want...fruit juice sound good?" She was talking kind of fast and Yugi could tell she was nervous about something. He had no clue about what however, and nodded with a curious expression.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Anzu called, running into the kitchen. She heard Yugi taking off his sneakers and poking his head into the kitchen.

"You're that interested in starting homework?" He teased in his soft tenor before chuckling and running upstairs with both their schoolbags. Anzu made a face at the empty doorway and poured two glasses of fruit juice. Taking a deep breath she headed upstairs and went to her room. She saw Yugi on her bed, looking deep in thought. When he noticed her come in, he flushed slightly and removed his hand from her pillow, where he had it resting in a seemingly casual way. Anzu wished for a moment that she could know what he was thinking. This tension between the both of them was getting almost exhausting. Well, she thought. Today was hopefully when it was going to break.

Yugi stood up and went over to her, and she handed him his glass. She watched him drink the contents down, noting that she was rather thirsty herself. She drained her glass and put it on the bureau by the door. Yugi made a sound of approval. "That tasted good..." He said with a smile, starting to shrug off his blue school shirt. For one crazy moment, Anzu thought that he knew what she wanted to do, and was starting something, but then she mentally chided herself that it had been hot outside and he was just taking the jacket off to cool down! He hung the blue jacket on a chair still wearing his white button up t-shirt. Anzu could see his sleeveless black shirt beneath that. It was now or never...

"So.." Yugi started, turning towards her. "What did you want to start off with first? English...Math --?!"

He was cut off in midsentence when Anzu suddenly stepped close to him and held him. Bending down, she pressed her lips gently to his. There was an audible thump as Yugi's glass fell from nerveless fingers, hitting the carpeted floor. Then, the room was silent.

 **TBC...**


	2. Confessions

**Breaking Point - Chapter 2 of 4**  
written by: Sparrow

Anzu could tell that Yugi was surprised...well..surprised would be an understatement. She felt him stiffen and go still, like he was in numb shock...did she go too far? She didn't even feel any response at all. Face burning, she let her friend go and backed away, feeling tears of embarassment burn her eyes. She felt horrible for taking advantage of him like that and turned away with a hand to her face.

Yugi seemed to come to his senses and immediately looked worried, putting a hand on Anzu's arm. "Anzu?" He asked softly.

"S-sorry..." Anzu said in a muffled whisper. "I..s-shouldn't have done that.."

Yugi's face was flushed, and he shook his head. "Don't worry about it Anzu. I'm not upset with you.." He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't have the nerve. Anzu didn't say anything, rather she tried to compose herself. She wasn't quite able to look at him yet.

Yugi took a deep breath and walked around so that he was facing her. Looking up until she met his eyes, he tried to smile but nervousness made it small. "I...I am glad that.." He started shyly, stammering on his words and shifting from one foot to the other. "I'm  
glad that you did that Anzu!" He got out, which made her eyes widen in surprise. She had expected Yugi's reaction to all this would be to run out...but..after her earlier suspicions about his feelings, she wasn't quite sure.

"W-what?"

Yugi nodded resolutely and his smile was a little less shy. "I didn't mind...I...was hoping you would do that...actually.." He said a little rushed. Anzu, waited with baited breath since it was clear that Yugi had something else to say. His face turned red, but his eyes didn't leave hers.

"I...I love you Anzu!"

"Yugi.." Anzu's voice caught, her eyes tearing again. She saw his eyes, the innocent sincerity. Yugi wavered after a moment and turned abruptly, lowering his head and fumbling with the chain that held his puzzle. "S-sorry..." He mumbled, feeling it was his turn to apologise. "F-forget I said anything."

Damn! Anzu berated herself. He had thought her silence was rejection when in fact it was stunned relief about his confession. She didn't realise how much Yugi had grown until he had said those words she had no idea he would ever have the courage to confess. Now it was her turn to gather her courage and reveal what had been in her heart all along. Before Yugi had a chance to grab his backpack and run out of the door, she stepped forward and grabbed him from behind in a crushing hug.

"Yugi...don't go.." She whispered and she felt his movements lessen. "I'm just surprised you said that...I've...I've been waiting.." She felt Yugi inhale sharply and she continued. "I..I love you too..." She whispered, her heart soaring. "Always.." She released him and he turned to look up at her with wide bright eyes.

"Really? I..I mean you...don't just..like...him do you?" He asked softly, gesturing at the puzzle around his neck. Anzu sighed and shook her head. "I admit that at first...I crushed for him...but then I came to realise that he is just a part of you as you are a part of him...then I saw you battling Pegasus in that tournament...and I saw the courage...and then it suddenly came to me that I was in love with you all along. Yugi.." She looked right at him, confidence making her voice more steady. "I love you. All of you...how can I love one spirit more than the other when they are the same?" She smiled at him, a tear making its way down her cheek. "You're beautiful, no matter what side you show."

Yugi smiled then...making his whole face light up. Slowly he reached up and gently wiped the tear from Anzu's face. She suddenly hugged him to her, feeling like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. She could smell the scent of the shampoo he used and feel the softness of his hair on her cheek. Yugi hugged her back, feeling like he was in heaven. After a few moments in the warm embrace, Anzu pulled away a little, intending to kiss him again..more slowly this time.

Yugi backed up a little and looked embarassed. "Wait...I...I..want to um...respond right this..time." He looked towards the bed, maybe they could sit there.

His thoughts were interrupted as Anzu backed him up slowly until his heels banged into something. Anzu had spotted an upside down empty milk crate and she lifted Yugi up onto it so that he was eye level with her. "Better?" She winked at him.

Yugi's face was still flushed as he grinned back. He felt bad enough as it was that he was shorter than Anzu and had to bend up to kiss her...but it was wonderful to know that Anzu was concerned for his feelings and had solved for now, what had been a very slight concern in his mind. He felt the wall at his back, and he leaned slightly, feeling comfortable.

"Yeah...better..." He whispered, reaching out to touch her face softly. Was this a dream? He thought in wonder as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. It was almost like a dream...a dream he would end up waking from with Anzu's name on his lips, wearing sticky and damp pyjamma bottoms.

Anzu moved closer, which caused him to shiver involuntarily. She shifted the puzzle to the side so that she could lean onto his chest. Slowly their faces neared and Yugi's lips lightly grazed Anzu's, causing him to gasp at the electrical sensation tingling throughout his body. Anzu shivered like-wise, feeling the same thing. She smiled, placing her hands on Yugi's chest and feeling his quickening heartbeat. She brushed her nose encouragingly on his, and rubbed his chest gently. She had a feeling that Yugi wanted to be traditional, and initiate the next kiss so she rubbed soothingly to show him that she was okay with it. She closed her eyes and was rewarded moments later when she felt Yugi's soft warm lips touch hers again..longer this time. Anzu felt her own pulse quicken when she felt Yugi's hands settle in her hair.

Both became more confident as they continued to kiss slowly, savoring the moment. Hands tangled in each others hair...fingers roaming to explore each others faces and memorising every detail. Neither one wanted to end it, but air was essential so they broke apart for breath. It wasn't long before lips rejoined, and Anzu moved her hands slowly down Yugi's body. She unbuttoned the white top as she went and ran her hands over the slim fitting black material covering Yugi's torso. She could feel Yugi tremble now at her touches, and his lips parted slightly over hers as his breath quickened.

Wanting to pleasure him more, Anzu following instinct alone, took the opportunity to dip her tongue teasingly into Yugi's mouth. Her best friend jerked in surprise with a small sound, and she was surprised to feel the soft warm wetness of his own tongue brushing up to  
meet hers.

Tongues brushing shyly against one another, Yugi and Anzu pressed closer together, both craving something they didn't understand fully. Anzu's hands drifted down to Yugi's hips and she felt him lean into them. He also moved his hands down and they settled around her waist.

That's when Anzu decided to explore a little. She kissed deeper, exploring Yugi's mouth and tasting the sweetness of the fruit juice. Not realising what she was doing, one of her hands drifted down seemingly of it's own accord and cupped Yugi between his legs, feeling the heat there.

Yugi audibly gasped against her mouth with a soft moan, jerking into her hand and barely able to stand. Did she do something wrong? Anzu thought wildly as she rested her cheek on Yugi's, about to remove her hand. Suddenly a gentle grip stopped her hand from moving and she noticed that Yugi didn't mind at all...in fact she also noted that if it wasn't for the wall, he would have collapsed by now.

Anzu helped support him as she gently massaged with her hand, feeling his small frame shudder against hers. Gradually she could feel a heated hardness press against the fabric of his pants and she rhythmically rubbed with her palm gently, causing Yugi to make a sound akin to a whimper. Capturing his lips again, she slipped her tongue in time with her exploring hand. Yugi, in mindless ecstacy, rocked against Anzu's hand and his own hands drifted upwards to settle just beneath her breasts.

Anzu, heart quickening in anticipation, realised that she wanted Yugi to touch her. She was unable to give verbal affirmation so she did the next best thing. She moved her free hand up to touch one of his hands, guiding it upwards until it rested over her breast. Yugi didn't comprehend right away until Anzu pressed his hand to herself, making a low sound in her throat. He shuddered at the sound and suckled on her lower lip as he explored Anzu's chest over her clothes. Even though they were covered in layers of clothing, the feel of  
Yugi's warm hands on her breasts were incredible. She moaned a little as Yugi gained confidence and moved her hands to his waist.

Yugi was slowly getting warmer and his clothing seemed constricting. He didn't mind the fact that Anzu had moved her hands at all, rather he was quite enjoying what he was doing to her presently. He could feel the hardened nubs of her nipples beneath the clothing and he rubbed his thumbs over them repeatedly, causing Anzu to pant and shudder. At one point, Yugi felt her thigh unintentionally press into his groin and he uttered a low sound. Anzu herself felt quite warm, and wanted to just tear her clothing off...but she knew she wouldn't do that...not unless Yugi was comfortable with it.

Anzu also discovered she wanted to lay down, since it was getting increasingly difficult to stand. She also figured in her pleasure haze filled mind that Yugi was probably thinking the same thing since he was mostly leaning on the wall. She started to guide Yugi slowly off of the crate so that she could get them to the bed. It was awkward and proved harder to initiate since they both couldn't take their hands off of each other long enough.

Finally, Anzu lowered them both on the carpeted floor, her half on Yugi. Her friend didn't have any protests whatsoever as Anzu resumed massaging the straining bulge in his pants. Lips meshed together once more and tongues danced with more enthusiasm as they rocked on the floor.

Anzu took off her vest and tossed it aside, now wearing her blouse and her skirt. Yugi took advantage of the short respite, to remove his white shirt to leave him wearing his pants and sleeveless black shirt. Than before Anzu could do anything, he took advantage of the  
moment to slide his fingers over her hardened peaks again, unbuttoning her blouse to explore her form over her bra.

Anzu gasped and nuzzled along Yugi's chin and jaw, pausing to nibble the sensitive skin beneath his ear. This caused Yugi to shiver again and she smiled at the reaction. She loved making him feel this way and wanted to do more for him. Slowly she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, the erection beneath straining to be released from the black boxers containing it. Suddenly realising that she had never touched a guy like this before, she lost confidence, her hand rubbing along the rim of his boxers along the smooth skin.

Yugi seeming to notice what her intention was, moved his hand down to meet hers. He reached up with his other arm and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly in encouragement. Then while tongues entwined, his hand tugged down the rim of his boxers, exposing his heated arousal, finally able to rise unheeded.

Anzu sat up a little to look and Yugi blushed modestly. She smiled at him however, seeing his shyness. "Perfect.." She whispered and he smiled back. She helped him remove his pants and tugged his boxers down a little more. Then she cradled Yugi in her arms, kissing along his collarbone. She had never done this before so she was a little nervous, not knowing quite what to do or where to touch. Slowly she swept down her hand over his chest and abdomen, running her fingers around his belly button and making him giggle slightly. His voice caught however when her hand went lower to her goal, feeling the soft downy hair and hardened shaft before cupping the scrotum below.

Yugi was squirming now, and his eyes fluttered closed as Anzu fondled gently in fascination. Her fingers than moved to his erect penis and she noted with a small smile that she could feel his heartbeat throb in the hot and smooth skin. She paused again, not quite knowing how to proceed...then Yugi was there, his hand holding hers to guide her. He moved her hand to grip him than move up and down. As she looked into his eyes, he nodded and his lips twitched into a smile, his eyes glazing in pleasure and a need he was just starting to understand.

Yugi removed his hand and Anzu resumed the up and down motion, exploring with her thumbs the slick and reddened head. Yugi shuddered with a soft moan as he became limp in Anzu's arms, his head falling back. Anzu, once she got the hang of it, started to torture and tease. She altered how much or how little she squeezed and rubbed her thumb in circles over his hot and moist head, feeling the slippery pre-cum there. She caused Yugi to almost sob as she slowed her hand down to a crawl and than sped back up to a fast and jerking pace.

She enjoyed most of all, watching Yugi's every reaction, getting more and more turned on as she watched. She could feel his panting breath on her skin, feel his every twitch and shudder, hear his every groan and whimper. As her hand moved on his now fully erect penis, she could feel Yugi moving his hips and thrusting the wet organ into her grasp. She was seeing Yugi in a light she had never seen him in before and she found it arousing.

Yugi suddenly tensed with a jerk and he groaned. "A-ah..A-anzu! I...I.." He gasped, hardly able to talk coherantly. "I'm...I'm g-going t-to...."

Anzu getting the hint, grabbed a handful of tissues and held it to his arousal, but not before some semen splattered onto her hand and Yugi's abdomen. It was sticky and warm, cooling quickly on her skin. She watched in fascination as Yugi's back arched, tensing and shuddering as his orgasm took hold. His eyes were scrunched up and he was grasping the carpet beneath him. He was not aware of anything but his release. It was most likely the most intense and pleasurable orgasm he had ever experienced, and the most erotic thing that Anzu had ever witnessed.

Finally spent, Yugi suddenly fell limply back in Anzu's arms. His eyes were closed and his head lolled to the side onto her shoulder.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked, laying him back on the carpet and touching his face after cleaning her hand. "Yugi?" No answer...he had fainted. She  
smiled sympathetically and smoothed sweaty blonde bangs from his forehead. She was very pleased that she had caused his intense pleasure and couldn't believe she had done this. While he was still out of it, she cleaned him off with some more tissues and pulled his boxers back up, rolling him onto his front. Anzu shifted the puzzle to the side and then slowly she began to rub his back in soothing circles. She didn't notice the puzzle glowing faintly.

After a few minutes, Anzu started to notice something strange. Yugi somehow looked different. She could feel a subtle change beneath her fingers and was it just her, or did he look taller? She continued to rub his back, watching him closely. Than Yugi shifted with a low groan and moved his head.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" Anzu asked softly, removing her hands.

Yugi moved his hands slowly under him, and pushed himself to sit up, running a hand through his hair. He seemed dazed and he looked down at himself seeing that he was still wearing his shirt and boxers. When he turned his head to look at Anzu however, she couldn't hold back a gasp. Long dark lashes opened to reveal crimson eyes. Yugi's face was different, more serious and angular.

Anzu stared. "It's...it's you!"

TBC...


	3. Yami Joins In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother reformatting the last two chapters to go all the way across the page and left it as it was written. It's still comfortably readable. :D

**"Breaking Point" - Chapter 3 of 4**  
written by: Sparrow

  
Indeed, it was the other, darker Yugi that was looking at her.

The room was silent and still for what seemed an indeterminable moment, then Anzu seemed  
to jump a little, skidding back and sitting uneasily on her knees. She had the odd feeling  
that she had been caught doing something wrong...even though she knew in her heart that  
what had happened was the total opposite. "Y-you....you are..."

Yami nodded, seeming calm...but it was hard to read the serious exterior. "Yami."

Anzu normally didn't feel any nervousness or fear when Yami was present, but for some  
reason, she felt those feelings now as he studied her with those hypnotic crimson eyes.  
She suddenly realised that her blouse was still open and she crossed her arms around herself  
shyly. Yami looked to the side then, and there was a light flash with Yugi appearing on the  
carpet next to him, still out cold. Anzu's eyes flitted from one to the other in amazement  
as she watched. Yugi and Yami were both wearing the same thing, as well as their puzzles,  
but one only had to look at their faces and see the difference.

Yami bent down and picked up Yugi in his arms, standing up. Anzu watched as he placed Yugi  
on the double bed, arranging him so that he would be comfortable. When he turned however,  
he was suddenly right in front of Anzu...he had just appeared like a ghost without  
seeming to move a step. Anzu made a small squeak out of fear as he gripped her arms and  
raised her to stand. She stared into his face paralysed...noting the firm yet comfortable  
grip. It was almost reasurring at the fact that he wasn't hurting her.

"Relax...I don't bite.." Said the soft deep words right before a glowing eye appeared in  
the middle of his forehead. Anzu suddenly relaxed, feeling warm and almost trancelike as she  
stared transfixed at the phenomenon, as well as the glowing red eyes on either side. She was  
suddenly aware of Yami probing her mind...but it was so slight and gentle that it was hardly  
recognisable for what it was. Anzu tried to figure out why he was doing this...then it hit  
her. He was worried.

Worried about Yugi.

He had been dormant..and didn't know what had happened...and when Yugi wasn't responding to  
his calls when he had awoken, he had grown worried...Anzu had no clue how she came to know  
this but it came to her slowly. He was trying to find out what happened to Yugi. She somehow  
knew that he normally wouldn't be gentle when probing someone, but he consciously didn't want  
to hurt her. Anzu suddenly had the thought that she was seeing Yami's surface thoughts! Was  
it intentional on his part or something even he didn't expect...but before she could even  
try to think on the subject and try to see more, Yami released her and looked away..the  
glowing eye on his forehead had vanished.

She heard Yami sigh after a silence. "Don't fear...I know now what happened and will not  
harm you..." Anzu didn't know how un-nerved he really was. As soon as he had noticed that  
she had touched his thoughts he had broke away. "Yugi participated out of his own will so  
I will not chastise that."

Yami reflected for a moment...if Yugi had of been forced against his will...would he have  
been able to punish Anzu? Something flickered in his eyes, that he still couldn't bring to  
look over at the girl, and he quickly shoved those irrelevant thoughts away. It was too  
disturbing.

Anzu wished she knew what the dark one was thinking...the silence was bothering her. "You..  
don't mind..do you?" She asked softly. "Me and Yugi...together."

Yami shook his head. "No..of course not. I am actually quite glad that the two of you  
finally admitted to each other how you felt. It was really eating at Yugi's heart..."  
After another silence: "I am also relieved that you have gotten over me as well. That also,  
was bothering my aibou."

Aibou? Anzu thought about the word, never knowing that was what Yami called Yugi. Soul  
partner...friend. It spoke volumes about how much the older spirit cared for Yugi..obviously  
not thinking of her friend as just a vessel to take over whenever and however he wanted.

Anzu blushed at what Yami had said. He had known all along. "It was that obvious?"

Yami chose that moment to look over with a dark eyebrow raised and a slight smirk. Anzu  
blushed again and chuckled. "Well...it was rather silly..wasn't it?" Before she could  
apologise Yami's face turned serious and even gentle.

"No...it wasn't. Don't ever think that Anzu. After looking at what happened, I heard  
what you said to Yugi. You love whatever side he shows.."

Anzu nodded...than suddenly had the burning need to know. "Yami...how do you feel about me?"

Yami turned away, not saying anything.

Anzu felt a flash of frustration...he was so hard to read! Now it was her turn to move closer  
to look at his face. His eyes, when they slid over to meet hers, where a deeper color...dark  
with hidden emotion that she had no clue what he was feeling.

"Why do you keep yourself distant Yami? You go out of your way to protect Yugi and his friends  
yet you keep yourself a mystery to all of us!"

Yami shook his head. "Most of my previous life is a mystery Anzu...what I do know isn't for  
others to see." He said softly, his eyes narrowing. Especially ones he cared about...but of  
course he wouldn't tell her that.

"I know you aren't a bad person!" Anzu said in a determined rush, causing Yami to stare at  
her. "Even before Yugi knew you existed you saved my life. In Burger World remember? When  
that robber was pointing that gun at me and I thought I was going to die...you saved my  
life. Now tell me your actions didn't show some good in your heart." She stared at him  
hard, almost daring him to.

Yami shook his head and crossed his arms. Of course he remembered. "That doesn't matter..The  
topic here is love Anzu...and I can't let myself love, even if I wanted to. So I don't need  
to answer your original question."

Now it was Anzu's turn to stare. "I think you're afraid."

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. He couldn't let her know that she was close to the truth.

Anzu nodded. "That's it...you're afraid that if you allow someone to get close to you and  
you open your heart to love them...that they will shun you if they realise what happened  
in the past right? You are afraid that they will find out your secrets." She couldn't believe  
how bold she was being and the look on Yami's face was fearsome. "And you also fear what you  
will find out about yourself too..."

Yami couldn't believe...how this young human girl could suddenly rip his facade away so  
effectively. He knew he hadn't revealed anything when he had joined briefly with her mind.  
By Ra's eye he didn't know wether to scream at her or break down.

He settled to grit his teeth and turn his back to her, clenching his fists.

Anzu sighed and touched Yami's shoulder. She felt him tense a little and..was he trembling?  
"Yami...do you realise that if one loves you enough...it won't matter how dark your past was?  
It won't matter to them because this is now. Yugi solving the puzzle and setting you free is  
like a new beginning. I wouldn't care if you told me that you used to be a cold blooded  
murdurer 3000 years ago...you certianly aren't the same now. Please just tell me...do you  
have feelings for me?"

There was a pause, than Anzu couldn't help but jump slightly as Yami whirled around and  
stared at her..his stormy crimson eyes boring right into hers. She noticed that he made no  
move to touch her...but then she heard his voice.

"I...want to!" He uttered hoarsely. After seeing it himself, he wondered how the hell Yugi  
made this look easy to admit. "Very much so..." He added in a soft whisper.

Anzu smiled gently and reached up, brushing Yami's cheek. She could see the conflict in his  
eyes, even though there was no tears. "It isn't hard to let your heart feel Yami..." She  
said softly. "I know you all ready do so a little, even though you fight it tooth and nail."

Yami reached up and gripped her hand to his cheek, allowing only one tear to trickle down  
his cheek to touch her fingers. He'd be dammned if he allowed any more to fall. He stepped  
forward until he was standing right infront of her, their faces inches apart.

"Please.." He whispered, his voice still rough. "Show me..."

He let go of her hand and reached out to rest it on her shoulder, his thumb brushing her  
neck. Anzu, mesmerised and feeling a warmth from his touch, reached up with her other hand  
to the other side of Yami's face, feeling the differences between his and Yugi's face. She  
caressed her fingers through his hair, and Yami's eyes seemed to soften as she did so, his  
expression almost gentle. Her touches were like magic to him, soothing him and relaxing  
the tension in his stance.

Her hands stopped at his neck, finding the neck belt. Fingers found and undid the buckle,  
removing the material and caressing exposed skin. Yami raised his other hand as she did so and  
threaded his fingers in Anzu's soft hair. He murmured softly in an ancient language as he  
drew her to him, brushing his lips along her ear, causing her to shiver. She didn't know what  
he was saying, but the sounds were beautiful and she could only guess the meanings. She  
leaned against his chest, not caring that her blouse was still undone as she wrapped her arms  
around Yami's neck.

She could detect a slight scent in Yami's hair different than Yugi. It was an exotic smell  
like incense and she sighed contentedly as she nuzzled the soft strands. Yami's lips grazed  
her jawline and soon made their way to her mouth. When his lips found hers, Anzu almost  
lost the ability to stand. It was much more different kissing Yami than Yugi..but both were  
wonderful. Yami's lips where bolder than Yugi's, and he had a firmer touch than Yugi's shy  
advances.

Yami pressed into her, moving his puzzle out of the way as he kissed her deeply. Anzu  
submitted, letting him do as he wished, feeling almost delirious with the intense feelings  
coursing through her once more. It was like all her nerves were tingling into wakefulness,  
only to blaze with fire and heat as Yami's fingers and lips moved over them.

She felt his tongue brush against her lips and she opened her mouth to him, allowing his  
tongue to explore and dart teasingly against hers. She decided to play his game and pressed  
her tongue against his, chasing it back into his mouth where she explored slowly, making  
Yami shudder against her. Anzu thought with amusment that Yami probably liked women with  
initiative...so to get a reaction, she ran her hands slowly down his back with firm fingers,  
running over his slim form to caress along his waist before darting down to grab and squeeze  
his tight rear.

Yami lips broke away as he gasped in surprise, his eyes wide. Anzu laughed at his facial  
expression, which made him relax and chuckle himself..the sound sensual to Anzu's ears. She  
kept one hand where it was to rub gently as she moved her other hand to press between his  
shoulder blades. Yami's eyes closed halfway and Anzu had the distinct impression that if the  
spirit could purr he would do so.

She didn't realise Yami had moved them over to the bed until her legs bumped slightly against  
the side of it. She sat, pulling down Yami next to her. Brushing his fingers up her arms, he  
gently removed her blouse, dropping it to the side. Not leaving his gaze, her fingers unbuckled  
the clasps on his shirt, sliding it off and exposing his well made body. By the looks of it  
he had a natural golden tan all over. She ran her hands over his chest, hearing Yami breathing  
softly. She lay down onto her back, Yami leaning down over her to run his hands up and down  
her arms and moving to her sides.

She glanced at the inert Yugi, who was curled up and facing towards them. "Is he going to  
be all right? He should be awake by now shouldn't he?"

Yami nodded. "He is fine Anzu...you don't realise how much you tired him", he said with  
gentle teasing. "What he went through was overwhelming." Also he didn't say that he was helping  
Yugi stay asleep with a minor subconscious suggestion...but he planned on ceasing that however  
when the time was right. He reached over and smoothed Yugi's tousled hair gently. Anzu could  
tell from the look of warm affection in Yami's eyes that he cared for his aibou. And she took  
that as a reassurance that Yugi was all right.

Shifting Yami's puzzle to the side, she rested his weight on her, wrapping her arms around him  
to keep him there as she suckled on his earlobe. Yami made a low sound and tilted his head as  
she kept her mouth there, nuzzling the sensitive skin. She felt Yami resume exploring her body  
with his hands and she rubbed his back where she knew he liked. She wished this moment could  
last forever.

Anzu then moved her head to brush Yami's mouth, and the other pressed into her lips with  
another low sound. Anzu felt his hands brush against her breasts and she arched her back,  
encouraging him. She gasped against his mouth however when he suddenly reached around to  
unclasp her bra and slide it off. The cool air from her open window made her shiver and her  
nipples responded from the stimulus, becoming hard and erect. Almost painfully so.

Yami groaned softly in his foreign language again as he pulled away to look apon and run his  
fingers over her breasts lightly. "Soft..." He murmured brokenly as he bent down to flick his  
tongue along a nipple, making Anzu whimper softly. He brushed his lips along her collarbone  
lightly before making his way down leaving hot wet trails down her skin that made Anzu  
squirm.

Anzu almost cried out as she felt Yami's warm wet mouth encase a nipple and suckle, sending  
waves of heat and pleasure rippling over her to settle into a tension in her most private place.  
Her whole body was ablaze and she arched up to Yami's mouth, holding his head there as he  
licked around and around, making her nipple more erect if possible. Yami made the sweet  
torture almost too much when his other hand found her other nipple, twisting it gently between  
thumb and forefinger.

"Yami! Oh God..." Anzu choked, writhing under him. She panted and kept her fingers entangled  
in his hair as he moved his head and switched his mouth to the other nipple with a low sound.  
His hand cupped her other breast and his thumb brushed over the hardened nipple over and over  
lightly making her whimper again at the sensitivity of it.

She barely registered when his hand drifted down to her waist, undoing her skirt and pulling  
it down. Assisting him dazedly, she lifted her hips as he tugged it off. He continued to  
tongue her nipple, pressing into her breast with a low groan as he rubbed a finger along the  
rim of her underwear. Just like Yugi had done, she moved her hand to his to grant him  
permission. "Y-yami.." She breathed in a voice she barely recognised as her own.

"Please....touch me..."

Yami trembled at her words and his hand gently started to tug down her underwear, Anzu  
helping until they were all the way off. He raised his head to look into her eyes, his nose  
almost brushing hers as his fingers slid down to rub her inner thighs. Anzu's legs seemed to  
turn to water and she was glad she was laying down. She moaned softly, her breath quickening  
as he moved his hands everywhere but _there_, doing that on purpose to drive her nuts.

She looked into Yami's passioned eyes..now a soft and gentle color mixed with a hint of  
mauve. Then she felt his fingers slowly move to her center and he rubbed his hand over her  
softness with a low groan. "Anzu..." He breathed into her ear softly. Her hips rocked of  
their own accord into his hand and she rewarded him with a panting moan.

Yami almost lost himself in her eyes..as she looked up at him with complete trust and filled  
with heat. He dipped a finger into her, feeling the liquid warmth, and moved his finger up to  
moisten the rest of her need. Anzu jerked and made a choked cry when his finger brushed on  
something small and hard. Yami kissed her neck as he rubbed his finger along the small nub,  
almost making Anzu sob out. He trailed searing kisses back down to her heaving breasts and  
swirled his tongue around a perky nipple while dipping his finger into her again, thrusting  
it slowly in and out.

That's when Yugi decided to wake up.

Yugi slowly gained consciousness, hearing Anzu make strange sounds.

"Aa-aah....uh...ooohhhh."

Opening one eye a crack, than the other one, he quickly saw why. A shirtless Yami was  
curled up against a fully nude Anzu, passionately suckling on her breast. Yugi watched with  
wide eyes round as dinner plates as his other continued, not seeming to notice he had  
woken...He also saw that Anzu's other erect nipple was swollen and pink as well as inviting.

Yugi almost lost the ability to breath as what felt like most of his blood supply rushed  
to his groin. His eyes travelled down Anzu's writhing body, to where Yami's other hand  
was, jaw falling open.

:: YAMI?! --- For the love of GOD!!! ::

Yami made no outward signs that he had heard Yugi's mental outburst, since he didn't want  
to disturb Anzu's pleasure. But Yugi felt his darker half's mind blossom with amusement.

:: Aibou...no need to yell...:: A chuckle than a pause. :: Care to join in? ::

Yugi was incredulous...and insanely tempted. :: WHAT?? uh......:: He blinked as Yami  
mindsent him all that had happened that he had missed. The throbbing in his groin told him  
that his fully erect arousal needed relief and fast. :: You...don't mind? :: His mindvoice  
asked meekly.

Yami mentally sighed, sending a light mind tap..the equivalent to a light bonk on Yugi's  
head. :: Aibou...she loves both of us equally. She would probably love for you to show her  
how you feel.:: Yami swirled his tongue around Anzu's nipple again, raising his eyes to  
wink coyly at Yugi. :: I can sense that the idea of us pleasuring her at the same time  
turns you on greatly..:: The Egyptian added slyly which caused Yugi's face to go bright red.

Yugi couldn't deny it, and he mentally bonked Yami back with a face before staring at the  
vision that was Anzu. Her eyes were shut in rapture so she hadn't noticed Yugi waking.  
Slowly with a soft sigh, Yugi moved so that he curled up against Anzu's other side.

"Y-yuugi!" Anzu panted, turning her head to look at him. Yugi smiled at her and moved damp  
bangs from her forehead. "Hi..." He whispered, kissing her shoulder lovingly. All worries  
that Yugi would be mad at her or Yami vanished and Anzu reached up a hand to caress his  
cheek. Yami offered mental encouragement, and a brief description of what he was planning,  
which made Yugi shudder against Anzu. The whole idea almost made him orgasm alone!

:: Well? Kiss her...I know you want to..:: Yami mindsent with gentle humor. He thought the  
look on his soul partner's face was quite amusing. Yugi nudged Yami mentally before bending  
forward, intending to kiss Anzu. What surprised the heck out of him was the fact that Anzu  
parted her lips before his arrived and she reached out her tongue to lick his lips lightly.

Yugi gasped a little, than did so again as Anzu repeated her action, licking longer and more  
slowly this time. His eyes drifted shut as he lowered his head to kiss her, tongues meeting  
to entwine in each other's mouths. Yugi ran his fingers through Anzu's hair as he pressed  
closer to her with a low moan.

Yami raised his head to watch them with a soft expression, reaching up his free hand to  
stroke Yugi's hair lightly before bending down to plant kisses around Anzu's breasts, slowly  
making his way downward. Yugi ran his hand over her hair and shoulders drifting downward  
just as slowly as Yami was.

Anzu meanwhile was in mindless ecstacy...Yugi with the help of Yami -- was effectively  
getting even with her for how she had pleasured Yugi earlier. She moved in slow movements  
beneath Yugi's hands....moaning in his mouth softly as she felt Yami's soft heated kisses  
drift lazily down her stomach and abdomen...worshipping her skin.

When Yami neared his goal, and nuzzled her inner thighs gently with a soft kiss, Anzu almost  
squeezed the life out of Yugi, holding him to her in her arms and panting hard. Yugi kissed  
her neck softly as his hands drifted down to cup her breasts, fingers moving over taut  
nipples to double her pleasure. Anzu could feel his straining erection poking her side and  
she continued to hold Yugi tightly to her as she rubbed her hands along his back. Than she  
jerked as she felt Yami's lips run gently over her very need...nose brushing the lips that  
covered it. With a muffled cry Anzu's fingers raked along Yugi's back. She felt him flinch  
and she hoped she didn't break the skin. Yugi didn't complain as he brushed his lips along  
her ear. "Shh...it's okay.." He breathed softly at the sound of her whimpered regret.

Anzu nodded a little and just settled with holding Yugi and letting him kiss her soothingly  
as she felt Yami kiss her again, this time sliding his tongue into her. The sensation was  
strange and she could feel his breath tickle her skin. She felt a sudden stab of shyness as  
she reflected in a burst of clarity what Yami was doing...where he was, was a very private  
place. Yami didn't seem to mind however..he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing as he  
used his tongue like he had his finger, sliding it in and out slowly and langouriously.

Anzu's mind returned to that fuzzy pleasure filled place and her body responded on instinct  
alone, hips rocking up slowly to Yami's mouth. Yami ran his hands over Anzu's hips and legs,  
than caressed her inner thighs as he continued to taste her sweetness. His erection, was  
just as painful as Yugi's and one of his hands drifted down to touch himself under his black  
boxers as he used the other one to continue to rub Anzu's soft skin.

Anzu almost let out a squeal of surprise and pleasure as Yami's tongue swept up, finding  
her clitoris and swirling around it. Her hips jerked up and Yami held her firmly so that  
she wouldn't hit his face. Than he continued to tongue and tease as her eyes teared, making  
her cheeks wet with salty warmth. Yugi gently nuzzled her face, kissing away her tears and  
licked her soft skin. His hands were still busy, caressing her breasts and pinching the  
hard nipples between his fingers. Anzu's head was tilted back slightly, her mouth partly  
open as she breathed hard and fast. Yugi bent his head down and licked along her lip, like  
she had done him. She answered by protruding her own tongue caressing his in a wet open  
mouthed kiss, heated by passion.

Yugi moaned and jerked as one of Anzu's hands found his straining erection and pressed  
against it. He pressed himself against her hand to a slight rhythm as he continued to open  
kiss her, moving down to press his lips to hers hard and suckle on her tongue. She clutched  
him tighter in response. Yami could tell somehow that Anzu was nearing her peak..so he  
stopped lapping her pleasure center and continued to dip his tongue inside of her. He moved  
his free hand to brush the hardened little nub with his thumb.

That brought Anzu over the edge into oblivion.

With a muffled cry into Yugi's mouth, she hit her peak and flew, vision turning into white  
stars. Yugi could feel her body tense and shudder, arching up into him. He held her tightly,  
moving his head to her shoulder and murmuring softly into her ear. Yami felt the effects of  
her orgasm the most, and he could feel all her muscles tense and quiver beneath his mouth  
and hand. He continued to rub her clit gently, prolonging the orgasm as long as possible,  
bringing Anzu over the edge again in a second wave before she slumped limply.

Yami licked most of the results of her peak and than sat up, looking tired yet happy. "You  
okay?" Yugi asked, looking at his other closely. Yami nodded. "Yes...I tire from being out  
of the puzzle for so long, and seperated from you. Doing this takes a lot of energy." Yugi  
noticed a subtle strain in Yami's face, and glancing down told him that Yami's erection was  
bordering on suffering. Before Yami or Yugi could say anything, a small sound made them  
look down at Anzu. She was looking at them with one half opened eye, her face still flushed  
and damp.

"I'm...not letting..you leave without...me..taking care of you.." She whispered softly,  
sounding tired and still in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Yami's eyes widened and Yugi looked at her, gently touching her face. "Wait a couple of  
minutes okay? You don't look like you can move yet..." He teased softly, seeing how limp  
she was. Anzu smiled at him and reached out to hold one of Yugi's hands and one of Yami's.

"Okay..." She relented. "But Yami..you're next." She looked at Yugi, the small teen  
realising that she had plans for him too. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Yami  
looked like he was going to politely object again, but Anzu briefly let go of his hand  
to squeeze the bulge in his boxers. The action told her what she all ready new. He needed  
relief badly..and Yugi too. Clasping his hand again, she saw the Egyptian's eyes flutter  
half shut as the other suppressed a low sound. He was more than halfway to the edge all  
ready and Anzu was determined to bring him there with Yugi's help.

 **TBC...**


	4. Completion

**"Breaking Point" - Chapter 4 of 4 - Conclusion**  
written by: Sparrow

After a few minutes, Anzu sat up and stretched, noticing that both Yami and Yugi seemed to  
drink her with their eyes. She smiled at them and sidled over next to Yami, and Yugi settled  
on his other side. Yami's eyes flicked from one to the other, not knowing what they had in mind.

Well, Yugi didn't have any idea what Anzu had in mind either, so he waited.

"Yami...you shared something wonderful with me.." Anzu said softly, running her hand slowly over  
his chest and up his slender neck to rest on his cheek. "So I want to share something with you."

Yami stared into her eyes, his face warm and flushed with arousal. "A-anzu.." He breathed softly.

Anzu's answer was to settle against him, and suckle on his lower lip, causing the Egyptian to  
groan in need, holding her to him tightly. It didn't take long for him to respond, and Anzu  
could feel him relax under her hands as they caressed his chest, brushing his nipples with her  
fingers. She wanted to build up to what she wanted to do, so she just kissed him hard, adding  
tongue to tease as she slid her hand around his waist.

Yugi watched with wide eyes, mouth parted slightly. It was one of those things where you couldn't  
take your eyes away. It was amazing..and the effects of witnessing this made his body even more  
filled with tingling heat. He mentally tapped into Yami's mind link, and shuddered as he felt  
the intense pleasure and feelings his other was receiving. As he watched, he saw Yami reach down  
and free his throbbing erection from his boxers and grip it with his hand with a moan. Then  
Yugi almost laughed at the look on Yami's face as Anzu playfully batted his hand away with a  
laugh.

"Not yet..." She whispered, flicking her tongue on his earlobe and feeling Yami shiver.

Yugi watched as they met in a long kiss again...watching their lips mesh together and catching  
erotic glimpses of tongues swirling around one another as lips parted. Without noticing what he  
was doing and only allowing his feelings to guide him, he leaned on Yami's other side, wrapping  
his arms around his partner's waist and gently pressing his lips against the warm skin of Yami's  
chest.

Anzu felt Yami jerk slightly and felt Yugi hug himself to his soul partner with a smile  
against Yami's lips. Yugi blushed as he felt Yami's arm encircle him, keeping him there. He  
suddenly got a thought that made his eyes widen and his face redden even more...would Yami  
dislike it if...he tried to...touch him? Mind racing, Yugi finally and breathlessly came to the  
conclusion that it would be like touching himself...so slowly his small hand drifted down  
towards Yami's arousal, holding it firmly in his hand and squeezing a little.

Anzu definitely felt Yami jerk this time, and his mouth detached from hers in a loud gasp.

:: AIBOU! ::

Yugi's mind reeled at that...hand pausing since at first he thought that Yami didn't want him  
to continue..than as he felt his other's mind...he realised that the tones were mostly surprise  
and pleasure. Smiling, Yugi cuddled closer and closed his eyes. :: You..don't mind? :: He asked  
timidly with mindspeech. He felt Yami give the mental equivalent of shaking his head.

:: No my light. I don't mind. :: Came the soft reply.

At that affirmation, Yugi resumed stroking Yami's arousal gently, feeling the Egyptian's  
hips rock slightly against his hand. The arm that was circling his small body tightened. Anzu  
in the meantime, ran her hands gently over Yami's body. She kneaded tensed muscles until the  
spirit completely relaxed, leaning into her arms. With a low sigh, Yami lay his head on her  
shoulder and she felt him kiss her neck softly, dipping his tongue briefly into the hollow of her  
neck.

Anzu shifted and kissed lightly along Yami's jaw...teasing the sensitive skin beneath his ear  
and nibbling on his earlobe. Yami rewarded her with a trembling sigh, his whole body shuddering  
in bliss. She planted kisses along his neck and nuzzled his shoulder as he had done her, and she  
brought one hand up slowly along his back to bury in his thick spiky hair. She massaged gently  
along the nape of his neck, and up his scalp, causing the spirit to moan softly.

As Anzu worked her magic on his partner, Yugi basked in the glowing warm feelings from their  
mind link, feeling the backlash of Yami's pleasure. It felt almost like he was receiving the  
sweet torment as well, and at some points made small whimpering sounds in contrast with Yami's  
low voice.

Once Anzu had Yami relaxed fully, she guided him to lay down on his back with a gentle push on  
his chest, Yugi curling up along side of him. Yami lay apon the the pillows like a content cat,  
and Anzu stroked his cheek as he looked up at her. Then before Yami could reach up to touch her  
hand, Anzu had ducked down and started kissing his chest lightly and was moving downward.

Yami's eyes slid shut with a soft sigh and relaxed on the pillows as he felt Anzu's feather  
light and teasing kisses brush down his abdomen. Then it hit him what she was going to attempt  
to do and his eyes flew open in shock, need and anticipation. He reached down along his body and  
found her hand, taking it in his gently for encouragement, knowing that she had never attempted  
anything like this before. Yugi watched with half lidded eyes, feeling Yami's sensations and  
basking in them like it was warmth from the suns rays. The smaller boy had snuggled on Yami's  
other side and was absently running a small hand over his other's chest.

Anzu built up her courage by gently caressing Yami's penis with gentle fingers, exploring the  
new territory. She shifted her hand down the velvety warm skin, cupping the sack beneath and  
rubbing very softly with her thumb. At Anzu's first touches, Yami jerked a little and started to  
tremble. He didn't show any signs of stopping as his head fell limply back onto a pillow. Anzu  
let go of Yami's hand so that she could use both sets of fingers, and Yugi replaced her hand with  
his own.

Yami clasped Yugi's hand, and Yugi could even feel the slender long fingers trembling.

Apparently, Yami was still trying to comprehend and get used to these new feelings that he had  
never felt before. Yami inhaled with a shudder and whimpered as he felt Anzu's cheek brush  
against his arousal slightly. One of her hands was cupping his scrotum gently as the other was  
brushing lightly against the hot hardened skin. Anzu sighed softly in contentment and wonder,  
feeling his soft hair as she bent her head down to rub gently with her cheek. Yami's trembling  
got worse as she placed little feathery yet heated kisses up his shaft. She got daring and  
flicked her tongue on the sensitive underside, and Yami jerked suddenly with a high pitched  
cry, body writhing on the sheets beneath him. So, it seemed that guys had sensitive spots  
like girls did..Anzu thought with interest.

Anzu paused for a moment, holding the base of him with her hand and breathed in his subtle  
spicy scent. It was quite pleasant actually and exotic like the ancient land he hailed from.  
Than slowly...agonisingly so, she flicked her tongue in a circle on his tip, tasting a  
sweet bitterness there. At this, Yami's hips almost jolted off the bed and the Egyptian  
hoarsely whispered in his strange language in shaking tones. Anzu placed a hand on his hips to  
prevent him from thrusting up, than she took the swollen head into her mouth and swirled it with  
her tongue. She decided that the foreign taste wasn't so bad, and she suckled a little.

Yami's sounds became more pleading as his body ached for the release it so desperately needed.  
The moist warmth of Anzu's mouth around his very need was almost too much, and the spirit  
whimpered with more volume and muttered brokenly. Yugi felt his other squeeze his hand tightly  
and he gently kissed Yami's cheek, tasting the salt of the spirit's tears.

Anzu took a little more in her mouth, but not going down too far. She was very new to this, and  
didn't want to risk hitting the back of her throat and gagging. She still continued to suckle,  
running her tongue along Yami's sensitive spot on the underside repeatedly. The feel of the hips  
twitching beneath her in time to her ministrations felt wonderful..and like when she pleasured  
Yugi..was arousing to her as well.

Yugi rested a hand on Yami's chest, hearing the rapid breathing. He could feel the fluttering  
heartbeat, mirroring his own for the spirit didn't possess his own heartbeat. The tanned golden  
skin had a sheen of perspiration, and the angular face was tilted upwards with a look of pure  
agonised pleasure. The long lashed slanted eyes were squeezed shut, and the mouth parted a  
little -- the golden bangs damp and clinging to his face. The image burned itself into Yugi's  
memory and his face felt like how Yami's looked...flushed and aglow.

Sensing that Yami was heading fast to his peak, Yugi grasped some tissues for Anzu and handed  
them to her. The soft sounds that Yami was making was high and mewing, oh so close to his  
completion. Finally the tall lean body jerked and tensed, and Yami let out a broken sob. Anzu  
could taste something salty and bitter and she immediately removed her mouth, replacing it with  
the tissues to catch the semen as it came out with more force.

Both Anzu and Yugi watched Yami in open fascination as the Egyptian spirit's orgasm took hold,  
making the slender body shudder and arch upwards...his hips jerking up several times into Anzu's  
hand. During this whole time Yami was absolutely quiet and they weren't even sure if he was  
breathing or not. They weren't concerned however since Yami technically didn't need to breathe  
anyway. Finally after a long moment, Yami sagged limply to the bed with a low groan.

Anzu disposed of the tissues and curled up on Yami's side opposite Yugi, stroking his sweaty  
forehead. "Yami?" She whispered gently. The crimson eyes slid open partway at her words and  
the full lips smiled slightly. "Tired..." he breathed softly, barely audible.

Yugi had his head cocked like he was listening to something and nodded. "He's going to go to  
the puzzle to rest. He's been out too long." He said to Anzu. "He says...thank you for sharing  
this gift with him."

"Gift?" Anzu looked curiously down at the serene face on the pillows.

"Love.." The spirit whispered, as he faded from view, closing his eyes. Then he was gone; blinked  
out of sight like a hologram in a science fiction movie. Anzu stared for a moment, placing a  
hand on the spot where Yami was laying just a moment ago. It was still warm from his body.

"Wow.." She whispered.

Yugi nodded and touched her hand. "My thoughts exactly." He smiled at her and she drew her to  
him as they cuddled on the bed together. They just lay silently, not needing to talk, and Anzu  
stroked Yugi's back contentedly. Yugi squirmed slightly and something hard pressed into her  
hip. She laughed a little, and he blushed and looked at her. "What? Uh...you..felt that huh?"  
He asked timidly. Even in the lull, his erection hadn't gone away. Witnessing Yami getting  
taken in Anzu's mouth plus feeling Yami's emotions were enough to keep his body from calming  
down for a while.

"It's hard not to.." She teased, tugging off his boxers until the both of them lay naked  
together. Yugi trembled at that and pressed closer to her with a blissful sigh. Anzu's thoughts  
went to what she wanted originally...and she blushed warmly. She wanted to give Yugi the ultimate  
gift..the most symbolic and spiritual one she could give.

"Yugi?"

"Mmm?" Came the soft and content reply.

"I wanted to give something to you..." She started shyly which caused her best friend now lover  
to look up..yes..lover -- and the new term to describe him caused her heart to flutter like a  
bird in a cage, soon to be freed. "Remember a couple of weeks ago..when Jonouchi put that  
condom in your bookbag for a joke?"

Yugi made a face, and turned crimson. "Ugh..I can't believe he did that! I took out my binder in  
Math and it fell onto my desk!" Anzu remembered the mortified look on Yugi's face as the class  
echoed with catcalls. "I still need to get him back for that.." He muttered to himself. The  
mental image of Jonouchi howling with laughter and pounding his desk with mirth wasn't going to  
leave him alone until he did.

Anzu took a deep breath. "Do you..still have it?"

This shut Yugi up and he stared at her. "I....think..so...but why?" The answer hit him when  
he looked into Anzu's eyes. She reached out for his hand and the moment seemed to still to a  
crawl as they lay together. Yugi trembled and his eyes were as wide as they could go.

"You...y-you want..me t-to.." He stammered, almost having trouble getting a breath.

Anzu nodded with a smile, reaching up with her free hand to caress Yugi's face. "Yeah.." She  
whispered. "I love you Yugi...you are a big part of my life and..I want to give you the  
most precious thing I can give you...my virginity is yours to take."

Yugi was unable to speak right away. Anzu could tell by looking into his eyes that she had  
touched his heart deeply. He then collapsed half on her, covering her face with loving kisses,  
punctuating his words. "Oh God A-anzu!" He whispered. "You...you want...me...uh really?" He  
asked breathlessly, in case he hadn't heard her right -- thinking it was his hormone induced  
mind that had conjured up this whole conversation.

Anzu took his face in her hands, and nodded as she looked right into his eyes. She pulled his  
face down to kiss his lips softly, and Yugi wrapped his arms around her neck as he kissed her  
back. He pulled away long enough to bend over the edge of the bed, opening his bookbag and  
rummaging around for a minute before putting a small little package onto Anzu's bedside table.  
He grinned nervously at her with shy violet eyes. His face was so flushed that his eyes seemed  
bright in comparison.

Anzu chuckled at his facial expression, and pulled him to her once more, feeling his small body  
tremble like Yami's had. She had to admit, she was shaking herself. This was a very special  
moment. She held Yugi to her and closed her eyes as she felt him nuzzle her neck softly, his hair  
brushing her cheek. She felt his lips touch her earlobe and she shivered as she felt just a hint  
of his tongue as it flicked it.

Yugi's lips moved away, and moments later they touched Anzu's lips getting more bold as the  
seconds passed. Anzu moved her hands up to hold his head where it was as she answered his  
kiss, moving her tongue up to meet his where they entwined and caressed one another. Both  
teens moaned softly in unison as the familiar aching electric sensations coursed through  
their bodies in waves. The nerves seemed to ignite, originating at the mouth and spreading  
outwards..causing goosebumps to tingle into wakefulness on their heated skin.

As Anzu suckled on his lower lip, Yugi's hands wandered of their own accord down her body,  
coming to a stop on the soft flesh of her breasts. He kneaded gently, rewarded by Anzu shuddering  
with a soft whimper beneath him. He felt her hands rub his back soothingly as he ran his thumbs  
over her hardened nipples -- which didn't take long to get aroused with the intensity of the  
kiss. Soon, he could feel Anzu pressing her hips to his and Yugi almost lost it as she pressed  
against his arousal suggestively. She knew that he was more than ready, by the feel of the moist  
slipperiness that his penis left behind on her skin..cooling rapidly. Yugi however didn't want  
to do anything until Anzu was completely ready. With the utmost patience...he licked along her  
lips tentatively. She parted her lips and drew his tongue into her mouth where she suckled it,  
and allowed him to explore and taste her deeply.

Yugi did so slowly with a small sound, moving one of his hands down to caress Anzu's abdomen  
in slow lazy circles. Anzu squirmed at his touches, feeling the warmth spreading from his fingers  
to tingle downwards, settling into her area of need. She almost bit his lip by accident as his  
other hand pinched a swollen nipple and the other one drifted lower to brush her inner thighs.  
She had never pictured Yugi being so forward, then she supposed that he had learned a lot from  
Yami just from watching. She whimpered a little as she felt his hand slowly move to between her  
legs, fingers caressing lightly on the small patch of soft brown hair.

Yugi wanted to touch her...to feel her need. His mind was now following instinct alone and he  
had no second thoughts. He could feel Anzu move towards his hand and he knew that she wanted to  
feel his hand there. He cupped her gently with a small sound, moaning softly into Anzu's mouth  
as he dipped a finger into her moistness..feeling the slippery liquid gathered there. Slowly he  
explored..more shyly than when Yami had..but just as effective. Anzu broke away from his lips  
with a loud gasp as she felt his finger enter her and thrust a few times.

"Uhh Yugi!"

Yugi shuddered as he heard her call his name. Her voice was toned with a huskiness that showed  
her physical need. He nuzzled her cheek as he continued to thrust his finger in and out..than  
adding another finger which caused Anzu to groan loudly. Experimenting, Yugi shifted the angle  
of his hand and grazed the area above her vagina with his knuckle and edge of his hand as he  
thrusted his fingers. He felt a little hard spot and Anzu bucked beneath his hands with a mewing  
cry. He continued to pleasure her that way for a few minutes as he slowly kissed down her  
collarbone, flicking her nipples with his tongue until every breath Anzu took ended in a groan.

Finally Anzu couldn't take anymore. "Oooh...Yugi..please.." She pleaded in soft whimpers. "Yugi  
take me.." She whispered into his ear, almost causing him to orgasm on the spot...but he had to  
force himself to hold it off as long as he could. He didn't want to ruin the moment for them.  
Reluctantly, Yugi removed his hand..for he had been enjoying what he had been doing to her. He  
raised his head and watched her as she reached over for the small package on the table and  
removed the condom from it. Anzu guided Yugi onto his back and he reclined on the pillows like  
Yami had done, his eyes not leaving hers. Both teens were nervous but excited at the same time.  
Both wanted this...knowing that their hearts were only for each other.

Anzu bent down and kissed his face and lips repeatedly, teasing and feather light as she slowly  
put the condom on him...every little movement causing him to shudder beneath her. She took  
great delight in the small little noises Yugi was making and smiled at him encouragingly as she  
straddled his hips. She was shaking and she could feel him shaking beneath her as well.

After a pause that seemed to last an eternity, Anzu slowly pressed herself to him, feeling him  
enter her at small intervals. Yugi forced himself to keep as still as possible so that she could  
get comfortable at her speed. That didn't prevent him from inhaling sharply as he was ever so  
slowly surrounded by tight moist heat. Anzu watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest as she  
slowly sank him farther, her eyes never leaving his. She would pause to adjust than keep going.  
Finally, after what seemed a long time, she felt his tip press against something and she winced.

"Yugi.." She panted a little, seeing him look at her concerned after seeing her flinch. "I need  
you to help me okay? I need you to jerk your hips up for me on the count of three.." Yugi  
hesitated, not wanting to hurt her...he knew what it was as soon as he felt himself press against  
the barrier. He nodded then seriously. "All right Anzu...just go when you're ready." He said  
softly..ever the concerned and sensitive guy he was.

Anzu smiled at him and brushed his cheek briefly before settling her hands on either side of  
his shoulders to brace herself. "One."

Yugi's hands slowly moved up her slender legs to rest on her hips and he watched her eyes. "Two."

Anzu nodded and took a deep breath. "Three!"

At the same time, Anzu thrusted down and Yugi jerked his hips up to meet hers. Immediately, Anzu  
felt a stinging tearing sensation and she cried out, collapsing onto Yugi among the pillows.

"Anzu! Anzu..are you okay?" Yugi burst out worriedly..he had felt the barrier give and Anzu's  
reaction had scared him. He held her to him as he heard her sniffle than raise her head to meet  
his eyes. Tears dotted her cheeks but she smiled shakily at him.

"I'm all right Yugi..just give me a minute okay?" She said in a trembling voice. Indeed, it had  
hurt, but as she kept herself settled with Yugi within her...the pain was subsiding little by  
little. Yugi nodded and patiently held her close, rubbing her back and shoulders soothingly.

After a couple of minutes of lying like that, Anzu felt confident that she could continue. She  
shifted her hips slightly and Yugi gasped sharply in response. She watched his face curiously as  
she repeated the movement. "What's it feel like?" She whispered curiously as she leaned down to  
his ear.

Yugi shuddered with a low sound. "Tight..." He breathed haltingly. "W-warm..." He couldn't  
really think of actual words to describe it better. "Y-you?" He panted a little, his eyes half  
lidded. Anzu shifted the puzzle so that she could settle more comfortable on top of him. "I feel  
filled.." She fumbled for the right words like he had to satisfy curiousity. "Hard...heat.."  
She said whisper soft into his ear. "I feel whole...like you belong in me all along.."

Yugi smiled at her then..his eyes alight. She tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him,  
the simple action taking on a deeper meaning. Yugi answered back without hesitation, and shuddered  
as he felt Anzu move on him again..this time moving her hips up until he thought he was  
going to fall out, than she plunged down again. His body convulsed beneath her and he cried out  
at the explosion of heat and sensations battering his body and soul.

"A-ANZU!" He sobbed, overwhelmed by it all as he held onto her tightly.

Anzu repeated the up and down movements slowly, savoring it and feeling Yugi rising his hips to  
meet hers. They held each other, covering each other in feverish kisses and tasting each other's  
tears. Yugi had no clue how much longer they continued like that...time having no meaning or  
effect on them. He almost didn't notice when Anzu rolled so that he was straddling on top of her.

At the sudden change in position, the rhythm was thrown off and Yugi paused, looking down at her  
with wide eyes. A damp sheen covered both their bodies, and Yugi and Anzu both thought their  
hearts were going to burst out of their chests before much longer.

"Ah..Anzu?" Yugi gasped querilously. Anzu's immediate response was to raise her long legs and  
wrap them around his hips. Yugi felt himself go deeper than he had ever gone so far and his eyes  
rolled back a little in ecstacy. His voice went up at least an octave as he whimpered loudly.

Anzu nudged his hips encouragingly and Yugi rose up a little, than sank down again with a violent  
shudder. Now he knew why Anzu had rolled over..so that he could have a turn to take control of  
the thrusts. She looked up at him feverishly. "Yugi..take it to the end....." She panted softly.  
"Not..much...longer now." Yugi nodded in agreement...all ready feeling the tightening of his  
groin that normally preceeded his peak. He was actually surprised that he had lasted as long as  
he did.

Laying down on her and nuzzling the softness of her breasts, Yugi resumed thrusting into Anzu  
slowly. He felt her rise her hips to his and squeeze her legs to deepen the penetration. This  
caused Yugi's vision to go blurry and he shuddered with her every movement. He felt her arms  
clasp him around his shoulders and back as they instinctively sped up the tempo, breath and  
heartbeat sounding loud to their ears. Soon they had thrown all caution to the wind, thrusting  
hard into each other..their moans chorusing in unison. They were pushing into each other so hard  
that Anzu could even feel Yugi's sack slapping into her...which wasn't an unpleasant  
sensation at all. Her body thrummed at the fact that with every thrust, the side of his erection  
brushed against her swollen clitoris and it built to a tight tension that was almost unbearable.

Bathed in sweat, Yugi felt his body start to tense and twitch. "A-ahh..ah- Anzu!" He gasped  
sharply. "I...I...I'm...Ah...AAAH!!"

Anzu likewise was just about to fall over the edge. She clasped him even tighter and jerked hard  
onto him, pressing as hard as she could with a loud cry as her orgasm took her. Her vision  
filled with color and light as she lost all senses except touch and the height of sex. Yugi felt  
her muscles clench around him in rippling waves, causing him to finally succumb as well. He  
jerked deep into her with a loud sobbing cry. The two bodies entwined, shuddering hard. After  
a few minutes, Anzu and Yugi relaxed with soft moans, collapsing in each other's arms.

~~~**~~~

Anzu must have blacked out, for when she woke, she couldn't remember what time it was..or what  
had happened. She opened her eyes to find Yugi lying on top of her and both of them were naked.  
She smiled then...all past events coming back to her in a glowing warmth. She stroked Yugi's  
hair, hand drifting to caress his back as she felt him stir with a soft sigh.

"Welcome back Yugi.." She whispered teasingly as Yugi moved his head up slowly, his spiky  
tri-colored hair tousled and sticking out even more in all directions. "Anzu.." He breathed  
softly as what they did came back to his memory. He flushed then..still aglow with what they  
did and still slightly damp with sweat. Anzu likewise was damp, and decided a good bath was  
in order.

Yugi grimaced a little as his Puzzle poked him in the ribs when he shifted. He removed himself  
from Anzu slowly, seeing her squirm a little in slight discomfort as well. "You okay?" He asked  
softly. Anzu nodded and rolled onto her side, cuddling alongside Yugi. "Yeah of course!" She said  
with a smile. She thought about inviting him to the bathroom so that they could clean off, but  
she was still feeling quite sluggish.

"Mmm..so comfortable.." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt and heard  
Yugi chuckle in agreement. Than something came back to her from a previous conversation and she  
glanced at the clock...it was after suppertime, around 7...they must have been asleep for over  
an hour!

"Uh..Yugi?" She said, hoping that this wouldn't cause any worry.

"Mmm?" Came the warm sounding sleepy reply.

"You forgot to call Jiisan..."

  
 **~Fin~**


End file.
